danshi_joshi_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Thea
Thea (寧愛) is the current leader of Danshi Joshi Project. She is one of the founding members and a member of the First Generation along with Ryan. Currently in three of the project's major groups, Minna Musu。, Rain=Bow and Carino! Her image color is 'Ultra Violet.' She is known not only for her leadership, but also for her teasing and poisonous tongue that rivals Morning Musume's Sayumi Michishige. Currently in a relationship with co-generationmate, Ryan. Biography Pre-DJP Thea started her singing hobby in 2006, when she would memorize the lyrics to Japanese anime songs at her Middle School lunch table, and then sing them in the shower. Her favorite songs at the time were from the anime "Searching for The Full Moon." However, the first song she can remember learning is the opening from the anime "Loveless." Thea auditioned and became a member of Amai Fruit Project on Feb 18, 2013. It became her first project. She met her current co-leader, Ryan, through the MM-BBS and began to dream up their own project that allows both male and female to audition and participate. 2013 Thea and Arco launched Danshi Joshi Project in September of 2013 with the newly appointed Second Generation. She was active in two groups: Minna Musu。 and Rain=Bow . 2014 On her birthday June 24, 2014, the Project released Thea's Birthday Solo, Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni . With the triple graduation of Valerie, Sayuri and Natsumi, the group, Sorelle Rosa was disbanded but it was later announced that it will be reborn with two new members, Priyam and Thea. The project then announced that the group's new name will be 'Carino!' that meant, 'cute'' ''in Italian. Profile *Stats **'Name:' Thea **'Image Color':' Ultra Violet **'Nicknames:' Thea **'Birthdate: June 24, 1994 **'Birthplace: '''Tri-Cities, TN, USA **'Age: 20 **'Western Zodiac:' Cancer **'Chinese Zodiac:' Dog **'Blood Type:' O+ **'Height:' 5'5", 165 cm **'Hobbies: '''Learning Japanese, H!P, video games, reading, singing, dancing **'Special Skills:' I'm good with languages. **'Favorite Colors:' Purple, Black, Red **'Favorite Animals:' Felines **'Favorite Season:' Winter **'Favorite Foods:' Rice, Cheese, Seafood, Strawberries **'Least Favorite Food:' Tomatoes **'Favorite Songs:' Shabondama **'Danshi Joshi Project Groups:' Minna Musu。 (2013-present) Rain=bow (2013 - present) Carino! (2014 - present) Trivia *Being the most sociable person in the project, she is also known to be the most shippable. While she and Arco ''(Leadershipping) ''may be 'canon', she is also shipped with member such as Foxtella ''(Royalshipping) ''and Yuzuriha ''(Aishipping). *Michi insists on her own shipping with Thea which she calls, HimeOujishipping. Their covers, Watashi no Jidai ''and ''Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai are their ship songs. *Thea has done a duet with every member in DJP. *Rika-chan and Mizuki both call Thea their beloved sempai. *Arco admits he stalked Thea before they met for her beautiful voice. *Aside from Arco, she might get along with Yuzu, Michi and former member Valerie the most. *Thea has a weakness for Hello!Project centers such as Riho Sayashi '''from Morning Musume'14, Chisato Okai from C-ute, '''Karin Miyamoto from Juice=Juice, and Nomura Minami from Kobushi Factory. *Frequently has murderous intent for her mother's dog, but the dog loves her anyway. Category:DJP Members